The present application relates to a connection device comprising a flexible tube for collection of a liquid in the event of leakage or oozing.
According to an embodiment shown in FIG. 1, a connection device 10 of the dynamic type comprises:
a first duct 12, also known as a female duct, which comprises a receptacle 14 at one of its ends;
a second duct 16, also known as a male duct, which comprises at one of its ends a head 18 which is configured to be accommodated in the receptacle 14 of the first duct, and a groove 20 which extends around the entire circumference of the outer surface of the head 18;
an annular seal 22 which is accommodated in the groove 20, and is compressed between the groove 20 in the head of the second duct 16, and the wall of the receptacle 14 of the first duct 12.
In operation, the first and second ducts have circular cross-sections and have combined axes.
For the remainder of the description, the longitudinal direction is parallel to the axis of the first duct. A longitudinal plane contains the axis of the first duct. A transverse plane is a plane which is perpendicular to the axis of the first duct.
According to a first embodiment, the connection device and the ducts are positioned inside rigid outer ducts for collection and drainage of the liquid to a given point in the event of leakage at the connection device.
According to a second embodiment, a central wing box of an aircraft, in which a plurality of connection devices are positioned, is rendered sealed in order to collect the liquid in the event of leakage at one of the connection devices, and to prevent the propagation of the liquid to other areas. This second embodiment makes it possible to eliminate the outer ducts, and consequently reduce the on-board mass.
However, in the event of oozing at one of the connection devices, the aircraft must be immobilized on the ground in order to be repaired.